


Dancing with an Angel

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie Deacon Taylor is a spoiled brat and prince of heaven,his older brother,Brian is a saint,despises Freddie,because Freddie is next to the throne,Brian isn't next to the throne.he's prince of heaven too.their parents,Roger and John rule over heaven.Freddie falls for a Human,Jim hutton.Freddie is also transgender,Female to male Transgender.he gets anything he wants off his parents,they helped him with his first binder.taught him how to bind safely.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[https://youtu.be/](https://youtu.be/OhW6t4rEJwU)

**_CAST:_ **

_**Freddie Deacon taylor(transgender,spoiled brat),(prince of heaven):sixteen** _

**_Brian Deacon Taylor(little saint,snitch),(prince of heaven):19_ **

**_Roger taylor Deacon(Johns husband,rules heaven,father to brian and Freddie):40_ **

**_John deacon Taylor_ ** **_(Rogers husband,rules heaven,father to brian and Freddie)_ **

**_Jim hutton(Human):sixteen_ **

**_........_ **

** _Sixteen year old Freddie Deacon Taylor is a spoiled brat and prince of heaven,his older brother,Brian is a saint,despises Freddie,because Freddie is next to the throne,Brian isn't next to the throne.he's prince of heaven too.their parents,Roger and John rule over heaven.Freddie falls for a Human,Jim hutton.Freddie is also transgender,Female to male Transgender.he gets anything he wants off his parents,they helped him with his first binder.taught him how to bind safely.  
_ **

** _............._ **

** _December 12th 1991,Saturday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Sixteen.I'm Transgender,I'm a bit of a spoiled brat.Well no,i am a spoiled brat.my brother,Brian is older than me,he's nineteen.i'm next to the throne.our parents rule heaven,Brian and myself are the princes of Heaven.I design clothes,that means Brian and i are Angels.we hide our wings.Mine do get sore since i'm on Testosterone,it does affect my wings.dad(Roger)helped me with my first binder.

When i first got my wings,i couldn't use them for three days since the pain was bad enough.i felt a pull on my wings,"Brian",i yelp."could you not pull on them,they hurt still",i tell him,he apologised.I grabbed my white button up,put it on,hiding my wings."Brian,which one looks better?the navy blue or the pastel pink?",i ask"mm the pink one",he says,i put it on which black dress pants.

i grabbed my smart shoes.brushed my hair,Braiding it.Brushed my teeth."how do i look?",I ask Brian"you look handsome",he says"are you sure?",i ask"yes Freddie,dads parents will be here son",he says.We walk into the living room,dads parents arrived."Freddie?Are you okay?",Brian asked."yeah i am.just nervous,since dads dad hates me",i say.

"you'll be okay,Auntie loves us,she'll tell off uncle Michael",he says."I know,she's a mama bear to us",i say."Brian?Am i brat?",i ask"sometimes yes",he says."what i don't get is i'm next to the throne,you're older than me",i say"i know,i've a feeling either you or me will get it or we'll rule together",Brian says."I hope we do",i say."you've got a crush on a Human don't you?",he asked"Maybe",i say."what's his name?",Brian asked.

"Jim,i've been watching over him for a while.i'm sure you have a kid to watch over",i say.I get up my vision of Jim."oh fucking hell",i sigh."what?",Brian asked."he almost walked into a wall",i say."What about your kid?",i ask Brian."Mine is fifteen,four years younger",Brian says."you'd date her",i say"shut up,we're angels.!",he says."so?",i say"i'm Trans and gay,i like boys,i'll break Heavens rules anytime",i say,wiggling my eyebrows"Gross",he says"you were my age",i say.

"boys!",dad calls"oh no",i say"Oh no indeed",Brian says"We run",he says.we bolted to our room,shut the door,locked it,we sat in walk in closet.

"where are my Grandsons!",auntie Winnie calls.we kept our mouths shut,"in their bedroom!",dad rats us out."traitor",i mutter.The door unlocks.Brian and i press our backs to the the closet doors.

we look at each other,we felt it come open.i felt the cuts on my back where my wings come back come open.I ran downstairs,dad saw blood seeping from my cuts.he cleaned the cuts where my wings come out,he made me change my white button up.I put on my navy blue one.rolled up the sleeves of the button up and blazer.

undid the braid,brushed my hair."someone's looking stylish",Brian says"thank you,my whole point",i say,i did get asked out by Paul prenter.i don't like him,i have to go on a date with him."don't you have a date?",dad asked"yeah?",i say"I don't want to go",i sigh"why?",papa asked"don't even like Paul",i say. 

"he's creepy",i say.I look out the window"that's them",i groan.I went to my Fashion room,hid in there,finishing up a shirt,adding buttons.I was annoyed enough,"Freddie?Prenters asking for you",Brian says"i'm not going,he can suit himself,find someone else to go with.I fucking hate him",i say."you're such a brat",Brian says"i know Brian,you've told me enough times,i'm not going with prenter!",i say.

grabbed the pin,pinned the suit in place.finished up sewing it."Freddie?",dad calls."yes daddy",i say."are you going?",he asked"No",i say."he'll tell me to 'dress more girly' fuck no,sets off my Dysphoria,i hate my body enough,then he'll say 'why don't you act like a woman' i'm not going,make Brian go",i say."No",Brian says"he hates me Freddie,",Brian says"i know",i say.

"which is why i'm not going,he likes you Brian.i have my eyes on someone else and its not prenter",i say."go say hi to him at least",dad says"No daddy,i don't want to",i say."Brat",Brian muttered"watch it Brian,i'm considering letting you both rule over heaven",papa says."I'm not talking to prenter daddy",i say."i'm not making you",dad says. 

I shut the door to my fashion room,sighing"Paul",i say"Fareeda",he says"its Freddie,for the last time",i say."don't touch me",i say.This suit is new,"act like a woman then",he says"shut up,i don't even like you,i only do it to please your parents",i say.i felt a yank on my hair"learn some respect",Michael"Get your hands off me",i say."Now",i say.Michael got off my hair,i brushed it out again. 

Paul tried to grab me again"don't Fucking touch me!",i roared.i left,watching over Jim."why can't i be normal?",i sob to myself.My kid that i watch over,feels the same emotions i do.

_**(Daddy,** Freddie)_

_"Daddy?Can i go down to earth for a while?"_

_**"No"** _

_"please daddy"_

_**"why?"** _

_"to get away from paul"_

_**"Fine"** _

I was put down to earth.my wing mark on my cheek faded a little.I walk to the club Heaven where Jim is,I sat at the bar."haven't seen you around here before",Jim's Irish accent rings in my ears.I keep my mark hidden,"Hi",i say."Nice suit",he says."thanks,",i say."your voice seems familiar",he says."Really?",i ask"yeah",he says.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_"Im in trouble"_

_**"where are you,you little brat?"** _

_"on earth,my kid knows its me"_

_**"tell him!"** _

"i might be the one who makes you avoid serious accidents",i say."You're my guardian angel?",he asked"yeah",i say."i know i look hot",i say,made him blush."you can't tell anyone else i'm an Angel",i say"i promise i wont",he says.Dad brought me back to Heaven,"i'm so fucking angry with you",he says,i have my head down."how dare you tell your child you're an angel!",he yelled"i'm sorry daddy,i had no choice",i say.

"face me",he says,i do"Brat",Brian says."Brian",papa warned him."I can't believe i trusted you",dad says."I might have Brian rule over heaven in my place",dad says"what?No!",i say"don't you dare argue with me!",dad roared."I deserve to rule over heaven!",i say"No you don't,you told your Child,you're his guardian Angel.Us Angels don't do that!",dad yelled at me more.

"he's a brat dad",Brian says."babe!leave him alone",papa says.wrapping his wings around me,"he's sixteen,leave him alone",papa says to dad.tears left my eyes"you've made him cry,hope you're happy",papa says.he held me to his chest"its okay Freddie,you've got me",he says.

"you had all right to tell your child,i'll make sure you become ruler",he says."wipe those tears",i do."love you papi",i say"i love you too",he says."have you done you injection?",i shook my head,i got it,filled it,rolled up my sleeve.injected it into my arm,in front of papa.he binned it for me.

**_ December 13th 1991,Sunday _ **

I woke up to yelling,as i normally do,showered,dried off put on my white button up.grabbed my black dress pants after putting on boxers,picked up my Pastel pink blazer and put it on along with black shoes,brushed my hair out.Brushed my teeth,walk downstairs.I walk to my fashion room,started making a new blazer.

I walk downstairs,everyone went quiet.I walked to the kitchen,made myself breakfast.dad and papa walk in,i was eating breakfast,finishing off my design drawings."Freddie?",i ignored them."don't ignore us",dad says"i have all right to,you humiliated me.that made me feel like i'm nothing to you.i deserve to Rule over heaven.i'll do a better Job that Brian ever will.",i say."if not,i will go down to earth and stay there",i say.

"i can banish you from heaven anytime i want",dad says."last night,you made me feel like an embarrassment!",i say."I know i'm Transgender,i'm a tranny,a poof,a fairy,a faggot",I teared up."don't say that",papa says."its clear,dad doesn't want me to rule over heaven!",i say"you're brat!",Brian chimed in"shut up!",i roared at Brian.

"you're not me,i want to rule over heaven.i deserve to,i know i'm a fucking brat.i'm transgender, I get i'm a brat.papa and dad love me,",i say."you're a spoiled brat Freddie",Brian says."you get your way to many times,you don't have to be a brat,maybe i want to rule heaven",he says."you never will",i stuck my tongue out at him."Brat",he says"asshole",i say"fucking brat",he says"Grow up Freddie",he says.

the tears fell from my eyes,"Grow up Freddie,stop being a brat,you get our parents love,i don't",he says"i'm sick to death hearing oh 'Freddie is going to rule heaven' ",he says"you need to fucking grow up!",he yelled."I.....I......",i ran to the bathroom,broke down and cried.

It felt like i couldn't breathe,"Master Freddie?",our nurse says from outside the bathroom.I passed out in the bathroom,I started coming round in my bedroom with the nurse next to my bed.didn't see my parents anywhere."Master Freddie,i advise you to rest",she says.

"i'm fine",i say."you just had a bad panic attack,its best to rest",she says"i'm fine!",i say.I walk to my private bathroom,showered,brushed my teeth,put on a hoodie,jogging bottoms,socks.walked downstairs,brushing my hair."you look like a mess",dad says"fuck you",i say."don't you dare give me attitude",dad warned"i just had a panic attack thanks to the golden child",i snarl.

"why don't you punish him instead of me,if you cared,you would've come into my room.its Brian's fault i had a panic attack.",i say."i'm already self conscious about my body,i hate myself enough,i know i'm a brat.its thrown around enough.",i say."we put up with it",daddy says.

"who's ruling heaven?,me or golden boy?",i ask."i am",Brian says."that's not fair",i say"it is",Brian says"brian,we never said you're ruling heaven alone",Brian's face dropped"freddie you're taking over for both of us,you get the throne,split money,Freddie you make orders now,we can boss you around",i nodded."thank you daddy",i smile.

"but First both of you need health check ups",papa says.I sighed,

**_ December 14th 1991,Monday _ **

I felt violated after that health check yesterday,it made me feel like crap.I was misgendered.I stayed in bed,i had cried all night,Brian didn't care.I watch over Jim everyday,all i want is to ask him out.i'm an angel,i'm forbidden."Freddie!",dad calls,i got dressed into my best wear.grabbed Brian's depression pills,downed them all.before starting to feel drowsy.

i walk downstairs"your child is here",papa hissed,that's when i collapsed.I woke up after three hours in our medical hospital type room,having my stomach pumped."he's awake",the doctor says,i was gagging on the tube.The doctor bent down beside me"can you breathe for me?nice slow breaths",he says.I do"there you go,its okay",he says,the tube came out.he passed me a sick bowl to spit out the sick.

"what made you do it?",he asked,sitting on the bed with me,i put the sick bowl down,took off my top."i'm Trans,FTM.Brian's been jabs at me,makes me feel like shit",i say"don't cry,its okay,when he does it,don't shut yourself away,don't resort to suicide.stand up to him,I..myself are trans,FTM too,",he says.

"don't let his hurtful words get to you",he says.he hugged me,"you realise,you had top surgery",he says"what?",i say"yeah,you were out for three hours",he says.

"you'll be sore for a while,no more daily showers,once a week",he says.I still felt tired,i'm hooked up to fluids.I drew in my sketchbook,sketching out new designs"hey",papa."Hi papi",i say"you feeling okay?"he asked"mm",i hum"what made you do it?",papa asked."Brian,he kept making jabs at me,made me feel like shit",i say.

"he doesn't deserve to rule heaven",i say"i know,he's not,you are.he's working under you now,don't tell him until December twenty seventh",i nodded.the same doctor came over,took out my IV.

"your child is here",he says"i wanna go bed papa",i say.whining,"Not yet mister",he says,i put on a white button up,black dress pants.navy blue blazer.touched up my eyeliner,brushed my hair.I walk into the living room,"Hi Jim",i say."Hi",he blushed."since i started watching over you,i developed feelings for you.I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend?",i ask.

"Yes i will",he blushed.once i kiss him,my mark will appear on his cheek.I pull him in for a kiss,my mark appears on his cheek.I took him to my room,it needs to be repainted."what's it like to be a prince?",he asked"Very very annoying",i say."since my brother wants to rule over heaven",i say"i rule over it now",i blush.

"No wonder where my cigarettes and drugs went",he says,i went red with embarrassment"yeah that was me,stopping you from doing something stupid",i say."i get a view of earth",i say.I kept my white button up,black dress pants,navy blue blazer."I do design my own clothes",i say"really?",Jim asked"yes,i'm gay",i say."i'm dating you,which is strictly forbidden,i'm probably going to hell",i say.

"WHERE IS HE?!"oh crap.Jim looked at me"its Satan",i say."feel free to use my clothes while i'm getting a lecture",i say,we kissed.

I walk downstairs.


	2. Holy daddy of hell

**_ December 14th 1991,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Freddie!",Satan yelled"yes",i say"its Yes Sir to you",he growled"yes sir",i say"How dare you!you know we don't mix with Humans,",he yelled."i know sir",i say."Get rid of the human",he says,leaving me with my mark and now Satan's mark."yes Sir",i say.he left his mark on my other cheek.dad and papa and Brian walk in"everything okay?",dad asked"yeah fine",i hid the mark with my hair,ran to my room,grabbed my foundation."what happened?",Jim asked"i got a fucking lecture from Satan",i say.

"i just broke all of heaven's rules.i'm going to hell",i sigh."what's with the mark?",he asked"Satan's mark,he plans to make me a fallen Angel,i'm gay,trans,dating you a human",i say."this is why i cover my marks",i say"Freddie?",papa calls,i let out a whimper"i'm so fucking in trouble",i say."kiss me bad boy",Jim says"you slut",i laugh.we kissed.making out on my bed.

"Freddie!",dad yelled.I took my wings out,"watch me go to hell",i say,Jim came down with me."Satan",i say"its Sir to you",he says.

"i'm not going to hell,i'm an Angel.I may be gay and trans with a boyfriend,who cares?My parents are fine with it,so is Brian.",i say.i look at Brian,he slinked back"you snitched didn't you?",i ask"Maybe",he says"you traitor!",i yell."I thought you were my brother,at least i rule heaven alone",i say.

Jim grabbed my hand,we kissed.I felt a tug on my wings"Let go",i hiss."Nobody fucking touches MY WINGS!",i roared"you've pissed me off now",i say.

i flew up with my wings,"fight me pussy",i grin."you're pathetic",he says"Paul",i fucked up."yes father",oh shit."Fareeda",he says"its Freddie",i say.i went fucking insane,dad and papa had to pull me off him"YOU FUCKING WHORE!",i yell."Freddie!Go cool off Now!",papa yelled."No",i say."you never fucking mess with an Angel,you fucking whore",i say,i wipe off the make up.Satan's mark is gone,i went to my room. 

**_ December 27th 1991,Tuesday,13 days later _ **

I get crowned today as Heaven's King.Jim does too,Brian's been banned from being crowned because of what he did."we are all gathered here today to crown two new kings,Freddie James Hutton and Jim Seamus Hutton",dad says,Jim and i got engaged.we were crowned,kissed."I love you",i say"I love you too",Jim says.we sat down in our thrones,

Jim and i held hands,"I can't believe i'm actually ruling Heaven",i say.Jim and i did have sex over the past thirteen days,I walk to the bathroom,showered.I know i can get pregnant,i'm sixteen."Jim",i call"yes?",he says.he walked in,i had taken a pregnancy test,"its positive",i say."we're parents Freddie",he says."Jim,i'm sixteen.i'm forbidden from having kids",i say."You rule heaven along with me",he says.

"Dad,papa,i've gotta tell you something",i say"okay?",dad says"i....I'm pregnant",i say"get rid of it",papa says"B...But papa!",i say"don't argue with me",he says"I rule heaven",i say."you're to young to get pregnant!",dad says.


End file.
